Tears In Heaven
by The Shadow Witch
Summary: The story of Mara Jade's first love...
1. Remember...

The cool, ambrosial night air caressed her silken skin

Hi, a new story (My other plot bunnies have run away so my other stories are progressing VERY slowly.) I don't own anyone (Except, as always, MY part of the Mara depicted in my stories.) I would like to say I own Adonis, but I must have respect for the dead and proclaim him his own person. Don't copy etc etc etc…everything I'm supposed to say…

The cool, ambrosial night air caressed her silken skin. She lay curled up on the thick carpet of green leaves. The towering forest trees surrounded her. Her innermost soul cried out for him. Hot, salt tears bedewed her face of flower-like beauty. Her mud-streaked fatigues made her blend in with her surroundings. Her waves of hair like exotic spice were tangled and her usually vibrant green eyes were made brighter by tears. The splendour of the forest meant nothing to her. She couldn't see the extraordinary woodland creatures that went about their business as though she wasn't there. She couldn't smell the heavenly fragrance of the trees and other plants. She couldn't hear the tinkling of silver water as it danced over smooth, polished stones. All she could see was his face. It swam before her eyes. The face of the one man she truly loved. All she could smell was the somehow masculine scent he always had. All she could hear was his voice. That smooth tenor voice, which had been the sound she longed to hear more than anything. She remembered the time he'd first told her he loved her, when he asked her to marry him, his unquestioning agreement when she asked for their wedding to be put off. He had been with her for her entire life. They had played together as children, trained in fighting and piloting together, gone on missions together. They were inseparable. Now he was gone. All she could taste was her own bitterness. The pain was heart-rending. Made more so by the fact that it was her fault. If she hadn't put off the wedding they would've been on Coruscant and he wouldn't have died. She could still feel the searing heat and hear his last agonised scream as the immense super-weapon was blasted into oblivion.


	2. Age 5

"Mara

Hi, Lexy, Odie (When she's born) (RADER), Nikki and Adonis (RADER) are people in their own right. Mara is a part Zahn character, part woman in her own right. This is the beginning of a series of flashbacks revolving around Mara Jade and her first love…

Mara Jade – Age Five

"Mara! Don't!" screamed the small, blue-eyed boy. "I'll tell Lord Vader! An' he'll tell the Emp'rer! An' you'll get beat again!" A very young Mara Jade turned to the boy.

"Just because you're too scardy to fly don't mean I can't!" She stuck her tongue out at him and climbed into the cockpit of the TIE fighter.

"Mara! Please don't! If you die I'll have to look af'er Nikki an' Lexy an' they're girls!"

"No you won't! Summun else will! They can look af'er themselves!" Mara, a puzzled expression on her face, began to look over the controls. "Adonis? How d'you make these go up?" The boy grinned.

"See! You don't know nuffin' 'bout flyin'! I'll show you." Just as Adonis began to climb into the cockpit with Mara, the hanger door swished open and two Imperial Officers entered…followed by Darth Vader himself…

"You bad boy!!!!! You not try stop Maha!!!!! You bad! We not wuv you no more!!!!! You get Maha hut!!!!! He hut our Maha!!!!" sobbed the tiny, black-haired, blue-eyed girl as she beat her fists against Adonis' chest. Another young girls sat in the room, also crying. She had strawberry blond hair in two curly pigtails and purple eyes. Even the wails of the girls and the closed door could keep out Mara's screams as she was beaten for disobedience. Suddenly, Mara's screams ceased, as did the crying of the two younger girls. Three pairs of very frightened eyes turned to the door as it swished open and four stormtroopers walked out. The door closed behind them…and the screaming began again…

"Maha? Maha wake up? Maha it's Lexy…why you not wake up?" The little strawberry-blonde girl shook Mara, who lay, unconscious, in a small med-centre bed. "'Donis! If you kiss her she wake up?" Adonis shrugged. Nikki, the small girl who'd attacked him earlier tugged at his sleeve.

"Please 'Donis! Make her better!" Adonis hurridly brushed his lips against Mara's cheek, and stepped back. Lexy stamped her foot.

"No! You not kiss right!" Adonis moved over to the bed and kissed Mara, gently, on the lips…


End file.
